Five iPod Drabbles 4
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Five songs on shuffle. Dean/Castiel, rated T for safety, R&R, x.
1. Everytime

**iPod Drabbles #4**

These are the five songs I have from shuffle. They are:

_Everytime by Britney Spears_

_Let Me Be Your Wings by Jodi Benson and Gary Imhoff. [Thumbelina Soundtrack]_

_It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion_

_Run To You - Whitney Houston_

_Let Me Be Your Wings [Reprise] by Jodi Benson_

**A/N**: There may be possible spoilers for season 5.

**********

**Everytime by Britney Spears**

'_Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby'_

There was pain. Only pain. The archangels descend upon Castiel and Chuck. Castiel pushes the prophet out of the way. Chuck ends up on the floor and crawls away from the scene. The archangels tear, rip and pull Castiel to pieces, his vessel's clothing ripping as they attempt to hurt him. The vessel's skin tears, blood seeps out of wounds on his arms, face, body, legs, hands. Castiel doesn't feel a thing. He keeps his thoughts on one person to make the pain bearable.

Dean Winchester.

Millions of questions ran through his mind. Was Sam alright? Did Dean find him? Did he stop him from killing Lilith? Was Dean himself alive? Castiel wished he could spread his wings, the wings the archangels have pulled out and forced him to the ground with, and fly to Dean. He feels the bone in one of his his wings shatter, and he howls with pain.

Castiel fights a losing battle, which he already knew he would. He catches Chuck's eye, who is looking at him helplessly. Chuck knows he can tell the archangels to leave Cas alone but, because of Castiel's disobedience, they won't listen to him when he tries. Castiel looks grateful for the attempt, but he shakes his head. He is pulled back to his feet.

"You will come back to Heaven with us," the archangel, Raphael, booms. But Castiel stands his ground, his vessel bleeding, his wings broken and his immortal soul in agony.

"I will not," Castiel said. "I will return to my charge. He needs me more than Heaven does, more than _He_ does."Castiel looked over at Chuck, and smiled brightly, before winking. He needed Dean Winchester, and he would go to him.

"Cover your eyes," he shouts and Chuck obeys, just as Castiel explodes into light, brighter than a thousand suns. The archangels all disappear and the light dies down. Chuck opens his eyes. He was the only one in the room.

Castiel was gone.


	2. Let Me Be Your Wings

**iPod Drabbles #4**

These are the five songs I have from shuffle. They are:

_Everytime by Britney Spears_

_Let Me Be Your Wings by Jodi Benson and Gary Imhoff. [Thumbelina Soundtrack]_

_It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion_

_Run To You - Whitney Houston_

_Let Me Be Your Wings [Reprise] by Jodi Benson_

**A/N**: There may be possible spoilers for season 5.

**********

**Let Me Be Your Wings – Jodi Benson and Gary Imhoff**

_'let me be your wings, let me lift you high above, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours, anything that you desire, anything at all, everyday i'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall'_

Dean dreamt a lot. Sometimes of Hell, sometimes of Heaven, or what he thought Heaven would be like. But most of the time, he dreamt of a certain angel. Of that beige trenchcoat and that white shirt, the blue tie, the ruffled hair and the serious expression on that angelic face.

But Dean, one night, dreamt he was flying. Castiel had spread his wings and held out his hand for the hunter. Dean was reluctant to take it. Castiel didn't move. He stood still, with the hand offered to Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled.

"I want to be your wings ... I want you to fly with me ..." Castiel said. Dean's heart leapt to his throat as Castiel's rough voice coursed through him.

"I don't like flying," Dean said, but he took Castiel's outstretched hand anyway. Castiel's long fingers closed around his hand. Dean felt like he was going to explode from the touch. He moved closer, into Castiel's personal space. He reached forward with his free hand and touched the soft feathers of Castiel's wings. Castiel closed his eyes, and moaned softly at the touch.

"Hold on to me," Castiel said, and Dean secured his arms around the angel. There was a sound of beating wings and Dean could feel his feet lifting off the ground. He started to panic a little, but Castiel's hand on the small of his back calmed him and made him feel weightless as they took off. Castiel's wings were magnificent as they lifted both men from the ground. They soared up high, eyes on each other and nothing else.

"Don't let me go ..." Dean begged. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, the hunter passionately returning it.

"I will never let you fall."

--

Dean's eyes opened to see a dark motel room, and could feel the presence of the angel. He looked around to see Castiel sitting at the table in the corner, looking out of the window.

"Cas?" Dean whispered. Castiel turned round and smiled.

"Dean?"

"Can we fly, together?" Dean asked. Castiel stood and moved over to Dean's bed. He smiled again.

"If you want to."

"You won't let me go?"

"I will never let you fall."


	3. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**iPod Drabbles #4**

These are the five songs I have from shuffle. They are:

_Everytime by Britney Spears_

_Let Me Be Your Wings by Jodi Benson and Gary Imhoff. [Thumbelina Soundtrack]_

_It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion_

_Run To You - Whitney Houston_

_Let Me Be Your Wings [Reprise] by Jodi Benson_

**A/N**: There may be possible spoilers for season 5.

**********

**It's All Coming Back To Me Now – Celine Dion**

**_'_**_There were things I'd never do again, but then they always seemed right, there were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow'_

The war was in full swing; Lucifer had chosen a meat suit and was roaming the earth with hordes of demons on his ass. But at the moment, everything was quiet, everything was still. And this was one of the moments Dean Winchester loved. He was able to be alone with his angel, Castiel, and shower him with kisses and caresses like there would be tomorrow, and for all Dean knew, there might not be.

Castiel pressed him into the mattress of the motel room bed, kissing him delicately, touching him intimately. Dean moaned gently, before a sob caught in the back of his throat, thinking of what was just round the corner. Castiel stopped his passionate assault on Dean's body and looked down at him, his sweat slicked body resting against the hunter's.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked, noticing the tears on Dean's cheeks. Dean wiped them away quickly. He looked Castiel in the eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean asked, his voice thick with emotion. Castiel tilted his head in that confused, adorable way of his.

"Yes, Dean. I love you too ..." This made Dean smile. He moved to kiss the angel's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you in this war," Dean admitted. Castiel's eyes moved from Dean's for a moment, before they moved back.

"You will _never_ lose me, do you hear me?" he said, forcefully. He pressed a passionate kiss to Dean's lips, tongues and teeth sliding against each other. "Never!" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling the angel in closer to him. Kisses turned into passionate caresses, their bodies dripping with sweat as they joined together as one, moving, Dean meeting the angel's thrusts, moaning and panting until Castiel came deep inside Dean and Dean spilled all over Castiel and himself. Castiel rolled off Dean and lay next to him. He took the hunter in his arms and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Dean, I love you so much. I will let no harm come to you as long as I am with you ..." he said, pulling the sheets of the motel bed up over them.

"I know. I'm sorry ..." Dean said, softly, against the angel's skin. "Love you too." They lay in silence before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Run To You

**iPod Drabbles #4**

These are the five songs I have from shuffle. They are:

_Everytime by Britney Spears_

_Let Me Be Your Wings by Jodi Benson and Gary Imhoff. [Thumbelina Soundtrack]_

_It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion_

_Run To You - Whitney Houston_

_Let Me Be Your Wings [Reprise] by Jodi Benson_

**A/N**: There may be possible spoilers for season 5.

**********

**Run to You – Whitney Houston**

(a/n: this one has one little spoiler for a clip of season 5 that was on iTunes. Please don't hurt me. Don't say I didn't warn you)

_'I wanna run to you, I wanna run to you, won't you hold me in your arms, and keep me safe from harm?'_

Dean held the sword of the archangel, Michael, above his head majestically, slicing through another demon before he managed to get to Lucifer. But Dean's heart caught in his throat when he realised Lucifer had taken over Sam's body. Sam was Lucifer's meat suit. He couldn't kill his brother. He just couldn't.

"Ah, Dean. Here to join the party," 'Sam' asked. Dean felt a lone tear fall down his cheek. He gripped the sword in his hand and he raised it. But he couldn't bring himself to bring it down. He couldn't kill Sam. But Lucifer smirked and lashed out, using Sam's borrowed body to punch Dean until the sword fell out of his hand. Lucifer picked up the sword. It burned his hands as he touched it, so quickly, as Dean stood up; Lucifer shoved it through Dean's stomach. Dean made a noise like he was choking as blood came from his mouth, trickling down his chin and onto his shirt.

"DEAN!" came Castiel's voice from the rest of the fighting. 'Sam' dropped the sword as Lucifer came from his body in a cloud of black smoke and disappeared. Castiel was running across the battlefield towards Dean, who just looked at him before collapsing. Castiel caught him as he fell, holding him tightly.

"Dean, look at me. Keep your eyes open," Castiel begged, his hands covering the wound on Dean's stomach. The blood stained his hands and his trenchcoat. He touched Dean's face and Dean looked up at his lover.

"Looks like I'm the one leaving you behind," Dean said, coughing, more blood appearing from his mouth. Castiel shook his head.

"No, Dean. Don't leave me ..." Castiel begged. "Please."

"We'll be together in Heaven, Castiel ..." Dean said, a hand reaching up to touch Cas' face. "We will, won't we?"

"Of course ... don't ever doubt that." Dean smiled before he coughed again, then went limp. His lifeless eyes stared up at the dark sky. Castiel couldn't hold back his tears. His charge, his human, his lover, was dead.


	5. Let Me Be Your Wings Reprise

**iPod Drabbles #4**

These are the five songs I have from shuffle. They are:

_Everytime by Britney Spears_

_Let Me Be Your Wings by Jodi Benson and Gary Imhoff. [Thumbelina Soundtrack]_

_It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion_

_Run To You - Whitney Houston_

_Let Me Be Your Wings [Reprise] by Jodi Benson_

**A/N**: There may be possible spoilers for season 5.

**********

**Let Me Be Your Wings [Reprise] – Jodi Benson**

_'you will be my wings, you will be my only love, you will take me far beyond the stars, you will be my wings, you will lift me high above, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours, anything that we desire, anything at all, everyday you'll take me higher and you'll never let me fall'_

Heaven was beautiful, all gold and flashes of light. Dean Winchester looked around, looking for one person. Castiel. He walked, gracefully, through Heaven. Other angels acknowledged him, some ever bowed their heads in his presence. He was met by the archangels, Michael and Raphael, in their chosen vessels.

"Dean, we are proud of what you have done for us. I am sorry you had to die at the hands of Lucifer," Michael said. Dean nodded.

"Can someone do me a favour and look after Sam? And if he tries to get me back, don't let him," he said. "I am finally peaceful and I don't want to be brought back a second time." Michael nodded.

"We'll have an archangel watch him, to ensure his safety," Raphael said, from next to Michael. Dean smiled.

"Thank you," he said. Raphael nodded then looked past Dean. "Someone is happy to see you." Dean frowned slightly, then turned to look at what Raphael was looking at. There was Castiel, in his chosen vessel, watching him, with a smile on his lips. Dean grinned and sprinted towards other man, angel, and tackled him to the ground in a hug. Michael and Raphael smiled and left the room, other angels in tow. Dean helped Castiel back up before his kissed him deeply on the lips. Castiel returned the kiss before wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close.

"We can be together forever now, can't we?" Dean asked, pulling away, resting his forehead against Castiel's. Cas nodded.

"Forever, Dean." Castiel smiled. He ran a hand over Dean's back gently. "Spread your wings." Dean smiled, forgetting he now had them before spreading them out. He took Castiel in his arms.

"Don't let me go ..." Castiel asked. Dean smiled as he remembered the dream and the night in the motel room.

"I'll never let you fall."

* * *

_Well this was the last in my ipod drabbles. I hadn't planned to do a number 4, but now I have. And I love it. Hope you all enjoyed my drabbles. Love you all, and all my reviewers too. Thank you so much. xoxox_


End file.
